Blending
by jakelsx
Summary: post-musical. "Lady Glinda, aren't you going to raise your glass?"


**Blending**

She needed to get out.

All the people congested into such a small space was nauseating.

So she made a break for the outskirts of the Emerald City and into a little pub. It was nice and warm inside.

There weren't many people. A small family in one end of the pub and two hooded, cloaked figures in the other.

Glinda took a seat at the bar.

--

"We can go out and eat tonight," Elphaba suggested.

"Out?"

"Yes, Fiyero. Out."

"I think we're a little recognizable."

"We have cloaks."

"…Fine."

--

She couldn't believe it was her. Her gloved hand clutched Fiyero's arm. "Yero, look."

The Scarecrow turned his head to see a very unruly Glinda. "Unnamed God…."

"What's she doing all the way out here?"

The two hooded, cloaked figures stared at the girl confused.

Moments later, a tipsy man and maybe four of his friends came in, shouting and laughing. "The wickedest Witch there ever was is dead!"

Elphaba shrunk back into her seat while Fiyero kept his gaze on Glinda. She looked tiny on the tall stool; smaller than usual because she was hunched over the counter, sipping a tall glass of rum.

The five men took seats by Glinda. She ignored them. "Five rums! To celebrate!" one man said.

"Why, look who it is," another said, looking at Glinda. "Glinda the Good." The others turned to look.

"What are you doing all the way out 'ere?" the first said. "I thought you'd be over in the City."

"I was thirsty," came her small reply. The five glasses of rum arrived. The men grabbed their mugs and lifted them up in the air.

"Then we'll toast to you and the tenth anniversary of the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Ten years…

"Lady Glinda? Aren't you going to raise your glass?"

"No."

The men looked roughly at her. "Why not?"

"I don't see a reason to."

"You don't see a reason to?" one of the men farther away exclaimed, "Well, don't you know it's been ten whole years since the death of the Wicked Witch? Ten whole years since Oz was in terrible danger and peril? We're toasting the Witch's death, we're toasting the fact that all Oz is well now… we're toasting the _Good_."

There was a fire in Glinda's eyes no one could see at that moment. Her hands rolled into fists and her whole body seemed to be shaking.

She burst at the men in anger, sadness, exhilaration, "You know nothing about Oz! We're still in a terrible position. Economy is down and our policies are shaking. And this is not because of the Witch, it's because of the people! It's because of that wretched little farm girl! It's because of me!"

All the occupants of the pub looked at the little woman. There was a glaze in her eyes that reflected off the moonlight. Tears.

There was a long silence but then one of the men exclaimed, "Our Lady Glinda defends the Wicked Witch!"

Murmurs of agreement and surprise came from the other four.

"Why do you say that it is the people's fault, Lady Glinda?"

"Were you helping the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Farm girl? You mean the great hero Dorothy?"

Glinda dug her face into her hands in defeat.

Elphaba couldn't take it. "Faye? Elphaba, stop," Fiyero pleaded in a hushed tone.

"Get away from her!" Elphaba screamed. The men looked curiously at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you? What authority do you have to say that?"

"Get away from her," Elphaba repeated. The men laughed but abruptly stopped with Elphaba's fingers started lighting with magic. Sparks flew from her hands. "Don't provoke me."

The five men quickly left the pub, whispering and looking back at the figure. Glinda looked at her. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she replied quietly. Elphaba looked back at Fiyero, who was already out of his seat, ready to help. "So… are you alright?"

"No. I'm far from it." Elphaba looked at Fiyero for approval. He nodded. She sat on the stool beside Glinda. "Where'd you learn magic?"

"School."

"You know, you remind me of someone I knew."

"Really?"

"Yes, an old friend. She's dead, though." The words stung Elphaba's heart like a knife. Glinda chuckled. "I'm horrible."

"You don't seem horrible."

"I'm a horrible person. I don't have any real friends, no husband. I lead lies. I don' t even know what I'm doing anymore." Elphaba tugged on the hood of her cloak. "Is that your husband over there?" Glinda gestured to Fiyero, who was staring out the window intently.

"Yes," Elphaba said in a small voice.

"Who are you?"

Underneath the black, the witch smiled. She took note of the purse Glinda was holding.

"Pink goes good with green."

With that, she swiftly left the counter and went back to her lover. She whispered in his ear and before Glinda could comprehend what the mysterious woman just said, the pair was out the door.


End file.
